narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kokuō
Name Which is the name of this Tailed beast? Someone can write it in the article? -- (talk) 14:09, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Based off waht was decided here we named the beasts after what they look like. However, the Five-Tailed Beast...it doesn't look like anything. I mean seriously, it doesn't look like anything.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 14:11, 3 July 2009 (UTC) What about a Deer? Dolphin-Horse sounds retarded :Why call it deer? It has nothing to do with a deer and looks not like one. Jacce | Talk 19:32, September 3, 2009 (UTC) This is the worst thing i've ever seen in the history of naruto. even worse than the femanine red head guy that looked like a chicken.--SkyFlicker (talk) 13:14, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Steam Release Logo We know that the Five-Tails let Han use steam-related techniques right ? Well, then... shouldn`t we make a white or gray coloured logo with the kanji for steam ? :Nope, we know Han can use steam related techniques, it has never been said it's a new nature type, nor was it said that he can use it because of his tailed beast. Omnibender - Talk - 16:28, 17 July 2009 (UTC) There is a iron sand logo its not a nature, so there SHOUKLd be one also for utakata. :We have named Iron Sand techniques where those can be used, and a page of Iron Sand itself, neither of which steam and bubble ninjutsu have. Omnibender - Talk - 14:36, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Eyes The Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse's eyes are almost exactly the same as Kimimaro's. I wrote something similar under Trivia, but someone deleted it. Shouldn't it be something worth mentioning? (talk) 22:36, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Their eyes have a passing resemblance, but to say they look almost exactly alike is stretching it in my opinion. There are a lot of differences. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:44, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::They're both the same vivid green and have the exact same red bags under their eyes. The shape doesn't really matter. I think it's definitely very trivia-worthy, but I'll leave that up to you guys. (talk) 22:50, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::The shapes of their eyes are completely different, the shapes of the lines under their eyes are different, Kimimaro has red lines, while the Five-Tails has pink lines, Kimimaro has green eyes, while the Five-Tails has blue eyes. As I said, plenty of differences. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:53, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Affilation Isn't Iwa it's affilation?-- (talk) 20:45, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Kirin I think it's meant to look like a Kirin. The horns make it look kinda like the mythical creature--Soul reaper (talk) 11:32, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :It does vaguely resemble a kirin, but Kishimoto-sensei was quite clear about his inspiration for the Five-Tails. No kirin seem to have been involved. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:32, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd say it looks more like a kind of Makara from Hinduism, which actually is a dolphin-horse. Hinduism does have a strong role in Naruto (Six Paths and the such), but Kishimoto doesn't mention a Makara either... Timeel39 (talk) 06:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::The series draws more from Buddhism than Hinduism, although both share lot of concepts and mythology. As far as I know, though, the Makara is said to be a mix between a dolphin and a crocodile. Regardless, Kishimoto-sensei makes it seem as if he actually came up with the Five-Tails' design by accident. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::That makes sense. I meant that the Makara is based upon a dolphin and roughly functions as a horse would (it's a vahana) Dolphin Horse I know Kishimoto said he created the five-tails by mixing a dolphin and horse, but why are we treating it as an official name? I think this page should be renamed Five-Tailed Beast. I feel the same about the other tailed beasts that don't have official names.--''Deva '' 02:38, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Talk:Tailed beasts#Full Names. ''~SnapperT '' 04:02, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Debut So, does Han fully turning into it counts as a manga debut? I know we considered some other characters as having debuted in databooks or artbooks (like Teuchi and Ayame), but those characters debuted in omake. While the Five-Tails did appear in print in the artbook, it didn't actually appear in the story. Anyone opposes listing 566 as its manga debut? Omnibender - Talk - 02:17, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I oppose, it was first shown in book so it should stay that way. --Elveonora (talk) 02:36, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :But they weren't shown as part of a plot. This wasn't one of those omake where we meet new characters. There was no actual plot for it to debut into. Han, Utakata and Fū first appeared on that chapter cover showing all the hosts, in some chapter of Naruto's fight with Pain, but we list their actual debuts as when we first saw them as resurrected shinobi. Omnibender - Talk - 02:40, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Anyone else wants to say anything? Omnibender - Talk - 19:42, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to have to go with 565, as that was the first time it was actually seen in the actual story. Skitts (talk) 19:45, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with the chapter thing. Though I've never noticed it before, it looks odd to me now that it say "artbook". Manga to me is different from additional things like artbooks.--Cerez365™ 20:03, December 10, 2011 (UTC) See Also? Should we add one to link to the Jinchhūriki Forms since we have it on the Tailed Beast page? Joshbl56 06:10, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Seems reasonable to me. Skitts (talk) 07:20, December 12, 2011 (UTC) It's not in the infobox?--Cerez365™ 14:00, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Personality Shouldn't a personality section be made? As the Five-Tails was seen being ashamed or whining over how it could be controlled like that by Tobi? (talk) 13:44, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :The problem with that is that we don't know anything else about the Five-Tails so it would be a one-sentence section, which we don't do. Joshbl56 14:12, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Horn Expansion Well I believe the horns changed because they were small in the databook, average when attacking killer bee and huge when Tobi should i mention it it?--D.G 00:02, December 15, 2011 (UTC)10tailedJinchuriki :I don't think they look any different.--Cerez365™ 00:08, December 15, 2011 (UTC) You also have to remember that they are all in different angles and the size of the five-tails is different as well. Now, I will say that the image of him running at Tobi made his horns look bigger than normal (at least to me) but then again, It was a completely frontal view, which is something we haven't had until then. Joshbl56 02:11, December 15, 2011 (UTC) They looked the same to me, considering the angle change. Skitts (talk) 02:12, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :To me, it's horns on this page are bigger than its horns on this page. Joshbl56 02:25, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Dolphin Horse? Since Masashi said the Gobi is supposed to be a mix between dolphin and horse, wouldn't it be easier to just call it a "Hippocampus". A mythical creature from Greek myths that is a mixture between a horse and a marine animal.--Chimoshi (talk) 01:45, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :No because it's not actually an hipocampus, and because hippocampuses (hippocampi?) are part fish, while dolphins are mammals. Omnibender - Talk - 01:48, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Name got name wrong it's kokuou not kokuo. :We got the name from our resident translator. Also words like "ou" and "uu" are substituted with ō or ū so "Kokuou" is the same thing as "Kukuō".--Cerez365™ 10:57, February 2, 2012 (UTC) His\her name is obviously an reference to Kokuoh,the black horse Raoh uses on Hokuto no Ken. (talk) 14:39, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :Give us a link to the place where Masashi Kishimoto stated that and we will ad it. Jacce | Talk | 14:53, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Maybe a Hokuto no Ken reference? Think about it: *Both are horses *Both are monsterous in size *Their owner were pretty much giants of sorts *Both have "king" (王) in their name. Someone needs to go deeper into this.... The name of the one from Hokuto no Ken means Black King, the Five Tails name means Respectful King, there's no real similarities besides how the name is said, it's not a reference to Hokuto no Ken unless Kishimoto says so. TricksterKing (talk) 07:07, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Fanon Name? I'm seeing the name "dolphin-horse" tossed around a lot for the Gobi. Who came up with that? Because it doesn't really fit the naming scheme of the other bijuu (monster cat, giant ox, etc.). Hachibi resembles an ox and an octopus, but he isn't called an "octopus-ox". Weaselpop (talk) 01:31, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :When how the Five-Tails looked like was first revealed, in an artbook, the commentary by Kishimoto said he tried to make it look like a horse, with the head of a dolphin. We used to call it "Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse" as well, going by the descriptions we had, but later decided against it, since the specific term had not actually been used in a canon source. Omnibender - Talk - 02:00, September 30, 2012 (UTC) female So will we finally add genders to TB or not?--Elveonora (talk) 15:50, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :Unlikely. Omnibender - Talk - 16:02, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::And this is why we can't have nice things T_T--Elveonora (talk) 16:12, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Playable "Although Kokuō itself is not playable, Han takes on its form..." Are we assuming in the games the Jinchūriki have full control and can do what Bee does? Why don't we just make it easier and say Kokuo is a playable character as Hans awakening? RexGodwin (talk) 23:37, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :No, but then again, Kurama and Gyūki have never been considered playable characters either. You play as the host transformed as the tailed beast, not the tailed beast per se. Omnibender - Talk - 23:11, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Watakushi/Watashi If I could hear it correctly, it used 'watashi' in anime in both cases it spoke.--LeafShinobi (talk) 15:46, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :I've heard it too. It might be one of those many errors/changes made from the anime team. KazeKitsune (talk) 16:06, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Boil Release Was this ever confirmed or discussed? "Demons run when a good man goes to war." (talk) 22:10, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :Not yet, someone just couldn't keep his/her tits at peace--Elveonora (talk) 22:15, July 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Then should it not be removed until such a time? "Demons run when a good man goes to war." (talk) 22:31, July 9, 2014 (UTC)